<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Got Reincarnated In The Pokemon World As a Hypno, Now All I Can Do Is Be An Ugly Hentai Bastard by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828419">I Got Reincarnated In The Pokemon World As a Hypno, Now All I Can Do Is Be An Ugly Hentai Bastard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Duran Unleashed [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hypnosis, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A hopeless loser wakes up in the world of his favorite video game series, but his childhood dreams are dashed when he discovers he's a Hypno now. Rather than becoming a Pokemon master, all he can do is be a greasy pervert who preys on the cute girls of the world he's in. But maybe that's not too bad, either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Duran Unleashed [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strange Awakening In A Foreign Land!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up with a splitting headache wasn't anything new for me, but usually it was in the comfort of my bed. Once or twice on the bathroom floor with my arms wrapped around the cold, damp base of the toilet more intimately than I ever held a woman before, but those were special circumstances. This wasn't my bed. It felt like cold, hard ground, with gnarled roots zeroing in on the knots in my back, but the overbearing brightness of the sun casting an orange over my tightly clenched eyes that inspired nothing hopeful or good at all. Where the hell did I die?</p><p>My eyes slowly open up as I let out a drawn out groan of absolute frustration, wondering how I got here and where 'here' was. Problem with opening my eyes was, the sunlight hurt, and the chirping of birds didn't help at all; I was used to a cramped bedroom and blackout curtains, used to stumbling through muscle memory alone toward my bathroom and weaning myself back onto sensory experiences slowly, chugging down a couple pills and some not-cold-enough water. There weren't sinks or blackout curtains out here, and at best, I passed out in the park a few blocks from my house for reasons I’d have to get to unraveling while I stumbled home ashamed and hoped I wasn't late for work.</p><p>On the third or fourth time I tried to open my eyes, my vision actually took, and I stared up at the trees. They were too close together to be the city park I knew, which made me all the more concerned as I looked around more and more. Nothing about this felt park-like. It was a forested area by the looks of it, but what really got my attention were the birds. The pigeons up in the trees didn't look quite right; their colours looked all wrong, and that got me curious, groaning, trying to focus my eyes. I didn't have my glasses, but for some reason my eyes were able to see just fine up high into the trees above me where it should have been a sloppy, blurred mess of greens and browns.</p><p>And those birds looked more like--</p><p>No.</p><p>"What the hell did I take that I’m seeing Pidoves?" I asked out loud, groaning as I lay there and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. My other hand felt around on the floor for my glasses or even just anything at all, as I slowly rose up, still looking at the trees but hoping a different angle and a bit more closeness would help. Surely, there were normal pigeons. But even as I jolted upward, my eyes drifted off to the side, and to the odd sight of a little grey animal walking on two legs and carrying a piece of wood with it. A Timburr.</p><p>"Cool, so my roommate slipped me something in my sleep and now I'm tripping in the public park, convinced I live in the Pokemon world. That's good." Was it an effective trip if I was certain someone spiked my food with a hallucinogen? Was I just not unbelieving this whole thing hard enough? I had no fucking clue how to deal with psychedelics, which were surely to blame for everything I was experiencing, as I started up to my feet and tried to think about this situation very carefully, certain that whatever it was I was about to do had to be pretty careful. Last thing I needed to do was get into a 'Pokemon battle' with an excitable toddler and punt it halfway across the sandbox.</p><p>As I sat up and tried to rub my eyes again, I actually caught a glimpse of my hands, and while nothing about what I'd seen felt good, the sight of my hand was a special kind of problem. It was bright yellow, like I'd become a Simpson in my sleep, and my fingers were suddenly thicker than they ever had been before, beefy sausage links that didn't really map to human proportions at all. My arm looked thicker too, and not in any enviable, hard working kind of way, but also not like I'd inhaled an entire potato chip factory before sleeping, either. It was just bulkier. And if I was in the Pokemon world, well, there was really only one sort of Pokemon that this mapped to.</p><p>It got me up. My headache suddenly didn't matter at all as I bolted to my feet and just began to run. I could see a pool of water nearby, and I threw myself in that direction, running hard and scrambling to look at myself in the water's reflection. There was zero fucking way that this was real I refused to believe it, and I had pretty damn good reason to refuse to believe it, given everything. My body didn't feel like it was mine, though, limbs out of place and not quite right, making me fumble harder as I kept up a pace that felt like everything was simply off. Wrong. I felt like I was shuffling forward with all the grace of a fumbling orangutan in a zoo, waddling around for the enjoyment of cheering families.</p><p>Down to my knees I went as I peered over the water, and it confirmed all of my worst thoughts. Pointy ears, a long and trunk-like nose, a ruffled mane, the squinting, dead eyes of an unfeeling beast. I was a Hypno. My bulky limbs and strange body weren't just me feeling weird, I was suddenly, genuinely a fucking Hypno, and nothing about the sensations creeping over me felt reassuring in any capacity, bringing with them the rude reality of utter terror. I woke up in the Pokemon world and for some horrible, accursed reason, I showed up as a goddamn Hypno. Not a trainer to be, not someone who had everything going for him. I was an ugly, creepy Pokemon lurking over a pool of water, terrifying myself. Inside of a thick forest.</p><p>Nothing about this made a lick of sense, but that only added a sense of gravity to it. A heavy weight upon my shoulders as I stumbled away from the water and tried to feel out the area around me. The trees held together in long, thick stretches, forming natural barricades around the woods that had to be walked along and puzzled out, and I kept having to push out of my thoughts the quippy remarks about how it's a lot less scary in video game form. But it keeps hanging over me, and I keep wondering how to even begin addressing that reality. What does this mean for my predicament? Am I inside of a computer right now? Does this function like the game functions? Or is this a real, normal world that's just completely made up and makes no sense?</p><p>I spent most of my life being a fan of Pokemon, which made everything about stumbling through this forest, passing by a plethora of Pokemon, mostly little Petilils and Pidoves, into an absolutely baffling experience. It was like even dream nine year-old me ever had, completely trashed by context and by my lanky, thick-limbed body. I lumbered through the forest with little direction or sense, having to navigate a dense forest without the convenience of a top-down view and a general certainty I'd never become irreparably lost. How big was this forest? How far from normalcy and any sort of path or civilization was I? I had no answers for any of those questions, and simply kept stumbling on without much direction or hope of getting out, desperate for an answer or sense of place and time.</p><p>A trail did finally avail itself to me, and I slipped out of the trees to examine my surroundings, hopeful of what was going on around me and that I might be able to get back on track and figure out what was happening around me. I noticed some trainers down the way, hearing normal, human voices, and that became the glimmer of hope that might have led me to something helpful. Somebody needed to help me. Somebody needed to tell me I wasn't a Hypno or needed to help me, somehow. How? I really had no idea. But what the hell else was I going to do?</p><p>I didn't get onto the trail, though. I crept along the side, sneakily peering my way along and following the line of bushes and trees by my side. How was someone going to react to seeing a wild Pokemon? I didn't know, and I didn't need that kind of uncertainty to keep me from finding peace and sense, so I kept everything down low and avoided contact or attention as I slunk toward some trainers nearby. I needed answers, and I wasn't going to find them looking at a Pidove. Lurking forward was my only real choice, and as I drew closer, I got to assess the situation a bit more clearly, and it did me no favours.</p><p>A girl with white hair tugged up into a high ponytail, wearing heavy knee-high boots and a blue and purple dress that looked more like a too-big shirt.  It was a sight I wasn't ready for, because it helped root me in a location and in a more recognizable idea of what was going on; this was the gym leader Roxie, in the flesh instead of made of pixels. She looked cute. Not exactly the Pokemon character who'd pop randomly into my head if this was just a strange dream. She was showing some younger trainers how to capture Pokemon or something; as I drew closer, I heard her talking them through tips and steps, making big, exaggerated motions with her arms to convey the points she was making.</p><p>I slunk through the brush, peering from a short distance and waiting for the kids to go. The last thing some bright-eyed ten-year-olds needed was to see some strange ugly yellow weirdo barging out of the brush screaming in human speak about being in the wrong dimension. If I was even someone who humans could understand. Fuck. I hadn't considered that aspect of things, and as I peered closer, I could only hope that I was some weird, special exception, that I'd be capable of speaking clearly to people and maybe finding some help. Help I needed desperately.</p><p>"If you guys need any more help, the gym in Aspertia City is also a trainer school. Go bug their leader, Cheren, and tell him I said hi." Roxie smirked and tried to nudge the kids on their way down the path.</p><p>"We'll do that!" one of the kids said, chipper and noisy.</p><p>The other said even louder, "But we'll be back. I'll challenge you one day for your badge."</p><p>"I look forward to it, but make sure you come back ready to give me a real fight, got it?'</p><p>"Got it!" They both shouted in unison as they ran off down the path, and Roxie visibly loosened up as they ran off, watching them vanish out of sight.</p><p>"Fucking hell," she groaned, giving a long stretch with her arms. "I don't know how the others put up with it, but I don't have the patience for that shit." The kids turned around to wave back at her, and she perked back up, waving with big motions while groaning through gritted teeth. "Really hope I wasn't that annoying when I was a kid." It was a surprising peek into the real girl, apparently. Roxie's tension as she played nice for kids like a gym leader should only to drop that facade and get grumbly and vulgar certainly tracked, but it didn't really do many favours for my weird plight, as I shook the bush I hid in and decided to finally speak.</p><p>"Hey, can you hear me?" I asked, hoping my words came through. They sounded like real, normal, human words. "You're a gym leader, right?</p><p>Roxie turned very abruptly on her heel to face me. "Why are you hiding in a bush?" she asked. It was almost like confirmation she could hear me.</p><p>"Look, this is going to get very weird, but something's wrong with me and I need someone's help. So just stay calm, I'm about to come out of the bush, please don't freak out."</p><p>"I'm not going to freak out, I'm sure whatever fucked up shit is growing on your face is fine, so just come out and--what the fuck! How can you talk like a person? A Hypno. Shit!" Roxie freaked out. She threw herself back several feet, and rather than remain calm, she scrambled for a Pokeball. "I'll send out my Venipede. Back up."</p><p>"Wait, no. I don't want to fight. Please, calm down." I put both my hands up and tried to show I was harmless. But as I did so, a pendulum dropped from m fingers, something I was certainly I hadn't been holding, but suddenly I had a little coin on a string swaying from between two of my fingers, and as I held both hands up high, naturally, it brought front and center attention to its sway. To the back and forth of the coin moving, and even though I wasn't doing anything to intentionally draw her attention or make her fall into a hypnotic trance, she reacted to my words far better than she should have.</p><p>Roxie's arms went slack, shoulders drooping, eyes going glassy and empty as she watched the pendulum sway. "Calm down," she repeated. Softly. I'd just accidentally hypnotized her without even being sure how I manifested a pendulum all of a sudden, but Roxie at least wasn't yelling.</p><p>"Shit. Fuck. What next?" I didn't know where to go from here. I hadn't even meant to hypnotize her. "Uhm. Look, I need help. Will you help me?"</p><p>"What kind of help?" she answered back a bit dazed and uncertain, staring blankly at me as she awaited a command. "I will do what I am told."</p><p>Problem was, I didn't know what help I needed, I just knew I needed some kind of help. She wasn't poised to give me answers, but as I stood there, I found myself a bit stumped by the idea that I didn't have a concrete step one. I guess if anything, my hope was that if I asked for help, she could get me to the city and help me get in touch with somebody who might know something about what's happened to me, but in lieu of that, I was stuck with a punk rock drone who wasn't about to do anything to take initiative. She stood there like she needed my commands, and without it, she wasn't going to do what she could have thought of. It was a problem.</p><p>"Fuck me, I didn't get that far," I groaned. "Uh, I guess to start, do y--whoa, wait!" Roxie pushed forward without warning, throwing herself into a kiss and grabbing around my crotch. It took me a second to realize that 'fuck me' had registered as a command instead of an expression of frustration, and she was suddenly pushing her tongue into my mouth and feeling around for my dick, still glassy-eyed and mostly lifeless as she went, and I had absolutely no idea what to do about any of this. I didn't have much of an answer here, just the strange, steady advance toward ruin as I let her feel me up and coax out my dick.</p><p>And I did have a dick, thankfully. It was hidden, emerging slowly from me as a girthy, veiny cock throbbed its way out. It was unreasonably large and all the more frustrating for how much fatter and longer it was than my 'real' penis, even though I was now a stubby five foot nothing creep of a Pokemon. Roxie's fingers wrapped around my indecently large dick, and for a brief flash of confusion, the idea that having a huge cock was a problem was a nice distraction from everything else around me, but I fell much more sharply into view on the reality of how I had accidentally hypnotized this girl and now she was stroking my cock, and while I should have had more qualms about it than I did, I was a bit too focused on how cute Roxie was.</p><p>"What hole do you want?" she asked me, and it was horrible to me to answer anything at all.</p><p>The words, "All of them," should not have passed from my lips with the urgency they did. They shouldn't have come out at all, in fact, but I was fumbling now through absolute bafflement and not really thinking with the right head as I spat out my answer, a gut impulse response to a cute girl touching my dick and asking me what hole I wanted. Of course I wanted all of them! That wasn't the imperative matter to this situation though, and I felt tense and terrified as I realized I was less-than-accidentally giving orders this time., and Roxie responded before I could consider what to do about any of it.</p><p>She hit her knees and dropped before me, grasping my cock even more firmly and starting to kiss along the side of it. her eyes remained blank and distant as she went about servicing me, licking all over the shaft and lapping away at it. Clumsy drags of her pieced tongue all along my cock brought on a sloppy pace that didn't really mesh with the distant way she stared, an expression of pure fever and excitement that came without much control or normalcy. The stud that went right through her tongue brought on a firm, unyielding presence amid the soft, flexible tongue that sought hit just perfectly everywhere it touched.</p><p>I should have stopped this. This wasn't right, but it felt way too good for me to feel particularly capable or in control of anything, fumbling through inept and impotent expressions of complete failure through every second of giving in deeper. I wanted understanding on a level I simply didn't possess, failing to keep up the expression of normalcy and sense that I sorely needed to find, expressing a hopeless and futile mess of fumbling words and panicked expressions that failed me more and more by the second. I needed to do better, and needed to express myself somehow, but every step of the way, I failed, letting this gym leader stay under my hypnotic sway and give my dick a tongue bath.</p><p>It felt fucking incredible, not only physically, but with the strange emotional rush of taking control, of having Roxie go from frightened and about to send her Pokemon out against me to servicing me on her knees. Her lips parted, and she sucked my cock down, taking it into her mouth and pushing readily against it, a helpless, shameless motion as forward and as steady as could be. There more she gave in to this, the better it felt, drawing me in deeper, making me crave more of her touch, and every moral impulse and push that should have made me stop this instead beckoned me in deeper, easing forward and struggling to deal with just how intensely the emotions washed over me. I couldn't contain the excitement, couldn't deny the rush of pleasure that had my cock throbbing.</p><p>Even the sensation of having such a huge cock throb was its own bizarre pleasure. My hips pushed forward a bit, shoving in and forcing more cock into her mouth, and Roxie immediately accommodated. My desires grew more intense as the joy of fucking her mouth started up, my hips unable to hold back once they began to move, and with each thrust forward, I confidently imposed upon Roxie more surrender and obedience to my touch, startled by joust how much these feelings found their way to me, by just how ready I was all of a sudden to push against this mess. I couldn't resist it, feeling the uncontainable joy of giving in and pushing now against her limits, wanting to feel more of her. The pierced tongue still slithered along my cock inside her mouth as she pushed into this need and fire with a subservient and ready attention, an oral praise I fell deeper and deeper victim to as she pushed me to the brink.</p><p>My pendulum continued to swing, and I pushed firmer against this mess, begging for every second of this twisted, playful delight to keep taking me. Wrong as this was, I found myself exactly where I wanted to be, stumbling away from the quest and concerns that should have kept me on track so that I could instead use her cute little face for my own twisted delights. This didn't just feel good, it felt like what I should have been doing; with every pump into Roxie's mouth, I felt the same sort of satisfaction I used to feel climbing into bed when I was tired or standing around my apartment after a whole day spent getting it into a semi-respectable position before family came to visit. One of those deep-seated neurological reassurances I was doing the right thing. That warm 'on the right track' chemical release that tries to encourage good behavior inside of human.</p><p>In the Hypno brain, apparently it rewards being a skeezy rapist</p><p>My thrusts didn't slow down even being aware of that fact; the rewarding thrill had me instead ramming into Roxie's throat, making the cute punk rocker choke as I forced my way down into her throat, as I started in on the satisfaction and the chaos of a pleasure so strange and so fierce that I didn't want it to stop. I just kept thrusting, grabbing her ponytail with my free hand and tugging her down harder, demanding more time spent in her throat and wanting to feel the pleasure keep taking me, using her mouth for my own needs and finding greater indulgences with each passing second of greedy use. It felt amazing, and I was powerless against it, feeling my body drawn deeper into pleasures too potent and too demanding to be able to resist.</p><p>Roxie's throat was too much for me to handle. With a hard slam forward, I let myself go, letting out a loud, deep noise of callous delight so wicked that it chilled me to the bone from the pure shock of letting it loose. I felt overwhelmed in ways I was powerless against, giving up to this new body's primal urges as I came down Roxie's throat, hastily pulling out and letting loose even more of a mess on her face. I couldn't help myself, plastering the cute punk in as much jizz as I could muster, and the most intense, voluminous load of my life had plenty to give up, making a grand mess of her and feeling absolutely incredible for just how long the sustained sensation of my cock's eruption lasted. It was almost draining for how intense it was. Not physically, but emotionally to be under so much pleasure; it gave me a taste for more, a bizarre craving and a lust I felt like I had to seek out even more of, frustrating as it was.</p><p>Roxie remained in front of me, knelt in obedient, ready delight, and I stared down at her, my cock twitching with mighty desire and a need so thorough and so potent that I felt simply incapable of dealing with any of this. I wanted more of her, and clearly said, "Turn around," as I prepared myself for the raw satisfaction of what was to come. She didn't say a word. With an understanding nod, Roxie turned herself around onto all fours, and I had a perfect view of her cute butt outlined in her dress, tugging it up to reveal the tight black shorts underneath that simply had to go. I wasn't thinking rationally any longer, overwhelmed by my own lusts and driven by a desire to seize control of whatever I could get my hands on now, pulling them down and guiding myself forward.</p><p>I hung the pendulum over her face, reaching over her body to get at her as I imposed myself firmly upon her. I didn't know if it was necessary, but its back and forth sway was, I hoped, going to make sure she stayed under. I didn't have any fucking idea what I was even doing with this hypnosis, after all; this was a strange fumbling mess of an idea, and I felt like I had to do something to sustain it. I didn't know how any of this worked, but I did feel like if I could find out, I'd be set. I just had to push for it. My hips lined up, and with a firm push forward, I drove my way into Roxie, my cock shoving its way into her and demanding complete acceptance now.</p><p>"It's so big," she gasped, voice briefly jumping and letting shine a bit more expression than she'd been showing, and I didn't know if it was my control waning or just shocking her briefly into reality, but she remained steady and compliant, letting me keep up the pace on fucking her as I felt even more of a rewarding, eager indulgence. I was where I needed to be, able to use her with thorough excitement and a greed only getting stronger with each broad, sweeping motion of my hips. I thrived on this newfound indulgence, on a pleasure getting messier with each slam forward, and I didn't care about containing it. I rammed my cock deeper into her, lost to this intoxicating pleasure and caring now only about seeking the raw satisfaction I knew would be my undoing.</p><p>There was just one awful little mistake I'd made.</p><p>I was fucking Roxie right there on the trail.</p><p>"Hey, what are you doing?" shouted a voice, and I almost didn't notice it in how intensely I was railing the gym leader, but the sound of feet on gravel pulled my attention in at last. I looked down the path to see a hiker bolting toward me, running as fast as he could and sending out a Pokeball. "Lucario, get that creepy Pokemon off that girl!" The eruption of a Lucario from said Pokeball, a much more lithe and nimble Pokemon suddenly making a beeline right toward me with a sense of aggressive, justice-driven fever, was the scare I needed.</p><p>I pulled out of Roxie, and even with my cock sticky and dangling between my legs, I tailed it. I didn't know how fast I could run in this body, but I felt ready to take it as far as I could go. No hesitation, no thinking. Just the mad scramble of a dead man throwing himself into the bushes and hauling ass as quickly as I could. I needed to get away, and neither my clumsy proportions nor my dick swaying and smacking against my legs with each stride were allowed to stop me. Escape became a primal need that I could understand, unlike the strange haze of desperately facefucking a hypnotized girl, and I needed to do something to deal with it, scrambling forward and hoping for the best.</p><p>How long did I go without stopping? I didn't know, but I could tell it was longer than I'd ever run when back in high school, given the 'ankle sprain' I suffered on a big mile long run we were supposed to do as part of a final, which ended up looking so convincing that I broke my leg doing it. This body didn't have those issues, and despite any reason, felt like it was in better shape than my real body, allowing me to cover that distance waddling all the while, until I was far away from the trail and I was finally able to look over my shoulder; there was no Lucario still after me, presumably because I'd been run off and my victim needed to be tended to.</p><p>I was safe. Alone, confused, lost with no idea where I was in a world I didn't really know firsthand in any realistic manner, but I wasn't getting my spine ripped out Mortal Kombat style by a fighting type. It was small comfort, but at least as I slumped back against a tree and started to breathe heavy through all the baffled wonder and confusion of being stuck in this position, I was safe now. Sort of. Not really, actually; the more I dwelled on it, the more the reality of how still very much fucked I was hit hard. The unfortunate truth was, I still had no idea where I was or how to deal with it, and my first attempt at human contact had failed in multiple spectacular ways.</p><p>Alone, out in the wild, and not sure if a hiker was about to send someone out to find me, my only choice was to keep moving and try to forage around for some food. The extent of my survival skills could be counted on one hand and still have room to count all my fingers, so I really had no idea how I was going to fare, but the first step to figuring out what was happening and how to fix it was just to survive for the time being.<br/>
*****************************<br/>
For hours, I did my best to take my cues from the wild Pokemon. Time to think and sit was all I had. I drew some way looks from a lot of passing Pokemon; I didn't know for certain, but it felt like Hypno wasn't exactly a native species to this area. Shit, I couldn't remember if Hypno was even found in Unova at all, and I was eyed like a threat to their wellbeing. I may well have been, I didn't know for sure, but it was a good reason to keep my distance and to focus on taking in my surroundings. The berries that the Pokemon grabbed from trees were ones I could reasonably deem 'safe', figuring I was animal enough myself in this state. It was a weird way to think about it, but it did help me factor into this mess a bit better.</p><p>And almost made it feel normal to hunch over a pond and slurp the water out of it in defiance of any shred of table manners I’d ever learned. I just shoved my face right into the water and sucked down mouthfuls of the stuff, overcoming the general unpleasantness of wild pond water. It was my best bet, and I did it. It turned out to be just bad enough for me to really, really want to get my ass home, whatever that entailed. Or at least toward someone who could bring me to civilization, listen to my issues, get me in touch with scientists, and give me a normal-ass glass of water.</p><p>But after my run-in with Roxie and the hiker who came to her rescue, I was afraid of engaging with people again. I found that though I wasn't always holding my pendulum, I had a way of finding it again at my side, and it seemed all too easy to once more fumble my way into hypnotizing somebody by total accident. As night approached, I still hadn't made any progress, wasting away the better part of a day lurking around after being run off in the middle of sex, dealing with a low-key blue balling that I couldn't really deny hung over me through all my exploration and fumbling; I wanted more than I had right now, and the frustration hit me square-on.</p><p>More than that, the food didn't really sate me. It filled my stomach, but a different kind of hunger hit me, like physical, edible food wasn't really what I needed to sustain myself, and it did me no favours in this upsetting adventure slowly creeping toward the inevitable. I was going to have to eat dreams, wasn't I? Shit. That hadn't quite occurred to me as I went through everything else, but now it felt like the chief imperative of my situation. I needed to find and consume some dreams, and I needed to do it soon.</p><p>Fortunately, as the night drew on, I was sure someone had to be camping around here. Not my proudest logical deduction, but it'd have to do. I began to drift closer toward something I hoped was the trail, having caught a glimpse of it earlier and ducking back away from it at the passing of other people along the path. now, I was courting contact again, but now with much more wicked intent and a downright harmful idea of what had to be done, as I slipped further and further out of being able to justify any of this.</p><p>It didn't take to notice a tent off in the distance, a gaudy yellow tent that stood out against the browns and greens of the forest far too readily. It was a person, and right now that was all I needed, drawing closer in toward the tent and listening around. I didn't hear any talking, didn't see any light from inside of it. So far, so good, and maybe this time, my luck would hold as I continued to stalk my way around the area and feel out the situation around me. I reached for the zipper to the tent and slowly began to drag it along the line, first up from the ground, then over in a broad arc to come back down again, and the flap came down, exposing to me the prize, and never before had I felt my stomach sink at such an exciting sight.</p><p>The sleeper in the tent was cute and a girl, and my previously blue-balled impulses came back with a vengeance. I didn't know her by sight at all, but her light brown hair was down to her jaw, some of it tied back in a ponytail, with a throw blanket kicked off of her body to expose her long legs and the miniskirt that proved the only thing maintaining her modesty, a blue sweater curled up to form a pillow she laid her head down on, nestled in tight with a pink scrunchie around one wrist and her white blouse riding up to expose her fit, lean stomach. She was adorable, and the mere sight of a ripe, vulnerable human girl was enough to make my body respond.</p><p>It shouldn't have been. Sure, yeah, I'm a horny weirdo, but I've never been that overt and that swift to action before. But my cock was aching for a chance at her now, and it didn't matter to any part of me how much I should have been in control of myself. My erection was present, and there was no way to get on top of her and eat her dreams--a process I wasn't sure totally worked that way--without also getting closer and leaning into the danger zone. It was ugly and shameful, but it felt like it had to be done, and I didn't really know how to resist these feelings. I inched toward her, knowing I wasn't the good guy but also knowing I had needs. Hunger, and then 'hunger'.</p><p>As I climbed on top of the sleeping girl, one of my hands trailed up her miniskirt, rubbing her through her panties as my other hand leaned over her face and I hung over her. It all felt instinctual now as I opened up and inhaled, letting out an awful noise as I did so, but I could feel the energy radiating off of her. It was a bizarre and not-quite-tangible sensation, but I felt emotions wash over me. The emotions from her dream. That much, I somehow knew, leaning over her and pushing on to keep inhaling, sucking up more dream energy as I got my fingers around her panties and pulled them down.</p><p>By that point, my cock was aching and ready and begging for attention, and with a firm shove of my hips, I pushed into her, leaning over her and shoving my tongue into her mouth. This slumbering, helpless young woman gave me everything I wanted, not only the sustenance of a dream, but now all the warmth of a snug, waiting hole to push my cock into, satisfying the unquenched desires of hours ago, finally given form and purpose. I didn't want to hold back, thrusting with confidence and desire to take her by storm and get what I wanted from her body, which responded to every thrust I gave it with an excitement and a readiness that I craved more of.</p><p>My thrusts were a lot slower and more deliberate this time. I didn't know if she'd wake up if I went too hard, or even just from the feeling of my cock inside of her at all, so I took my time with it, opening her up slowly with my thrusts and embracing the steady desire of my needs without getting too carried away. I needed to be careful, needed to make sure I didn't get too quick as I worked deeper, as I filled and loosened up her pussy in her sleep. She was peaceful. Receptive. Ready to take me and accepting my cock more and more with each pump, and my ready desire grew more intense and hungry as I let it all come on. It took hold of me, bringing me a pleasure and satisfaction that couldn't be helped, desperate and hopeless and seizing me tightly.</p><p>Once I got going, it was more than I wanted to slow down. It felt amazing, her sleeping body responding to my thrusts and her clumsy whines against my kisses bringing me a rush of pleasure I needed more of. A bizarre rush of complete fever brought on emotions and delights much too senseless and shameless to deal with, and it made me crave more. As much as I wanted to try and control myself, the idea of throwing myself into pleasure was something wild, wicked, bringing on brilliant rushes of pulsating lust I needed too much to help. It made my thrusts harder, but as I hung over her, feasting on her dreams, it seemed she was still under, remaining in place and letting me siphon off all of the emotions and flavours of her dream. It was sugary sweet, cloying, bringing me a distinct satisfaction and excitement I could keep pushing for more of.</p><p>Her slumbering, peaceful presence proved an intoxicating, enticing rush of pleasure I absolutely craved. There was no restraint or care behind the way I threw myself into the pleasure, craving satisfaction and wanting to lose myself to this joy. The pleasure and the hunger was direct, shameless, and I found myself thriving. Those same bestial urges to fuck came back, bringing me a pleasure and a satisfaction much too wild to deal with, careless and unrepentant in the way I kept heaving. Fucking her felt right, and the idea that being a wicked predator was what this body was wired to do was insane, but also brilliant. I wanted it this time, and I brought on pure pleasure, a satisfaction rushing harder and greedier as I let it come on.</p><p>Rather than confront this new, strange side of me, I decided to keep pounding away, thrusting more feverishly and readily into pure satisfaction. Her snug pussy clenched down around my cock as I fucked her closer and closer toward orgasm, unbearable and forward in the way that I kept driving on, challenging myself to hold onto the sensations and breaking down into thorough, senseless joy. I wanted to cum inside of her and let myself go, and it felt like a rapidly approaching crash, an excitement and a hunger I didn't feel like I could resist. The pleasure was brilliant, shameless, and truly primal. I was an animal now. A beast. Driven to mate without a care for anything but my own satisfaction, and as it wove in around my indulgence of her dreams, I felt powerful.</p><p>That power brought me all the way to pure release, to an aching, throbbing rush of satisfaction too primal to resist. With a hard groan and a slam forward, I buried my cock all the way inside of her, claiming her fully and letting it all go. The sounds I made as I came were unsettling and raw, a creepy, animalistic inhale as I greedily filled her with my cum, pumped her full and indulged without restraint in her body, making her struggle and shiver under the satisfaction of pure enticement, pleasure like absolutely nothing else. Another overly heavy flood of cum filled womb up, and I held myself in tight, making sure I emptied every drop before I finally drew back, and my pulsating, aching cock finally felt like it was some semblance of satisfied. I probably could have gone further, still hard, still ready, but I felt like I was in need of a break.</p><p>I drew back from the tent. Well fed, well tended to, ready to figure out my next step, when a flashlight swayed over me. I winced, peering through the darkness to see the orange of a ranger eyeing me. "There you are. Come here!" he yelled.</p><p>"Fuck!" was all I could muster as I ran off, waddling my way into the woods again, and I could hear over the sounds of leaves crunching beneath my feet a confused remark that almost made me crack a smile.</p><p>"Did that Hypno just swear?" he asked. It brought me a second to get away, as did the sound of him calling, "Miss, are you okay?" He was more concerned with the victim, which for the second time today helped me escape in one piece.</p><p>But 'there you are' gave me pause. Was I now a reported, known threat in this area that rangers were hunting down? It sure sounded like it, and that didn't sit too well with me, because it meant I was in just that little bit more danger and needed to do something to get out of here, and within that trouble came a lot of emotions all at once.</p><p>When I was a little kid, all I could have ever wanted was to catch Pokemon in real life. Somehow, for reasons I still didn't understand, I was in the Pokemon world. In Unova, by the looks of it. It was too insane to believe. But, instead of coming through as myself with a spunky attitude and aspirations of becoming a Pokemon Master, I was a lanky, yellow pervert who so far had managed to become a rapist and a fugitive hiding out in a forest. And for some whackadoo reason, that was the most fulfilling and purposeful part of my day, and as I ran for cover and hid out, I wasn't sure what tomorrow was going to bring, but I hadn't exactly set a stellar precedent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Evil Plan Against Rangers!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I really hoped I wasn't going to wake up in this body again. It didn't even matter if I woke up in my own, normal body again. Sure, that would have been ideal. If I popped back into existence at home, as normal, and went about my existence again knowing I was still me and could get back to normal. But if I happened to wake up in someone else's body, at least it wouldn’t be one of a creepy animal pervert. My life would have been a disaster, but it also could have been like a really shithouse remake of Quantum Leap. I'm no Scott Bakula--and nothing but respect for Captain Archer--but it would have been a livable situation for me.</p><p>But I was still a big yellow rapist.</p><p>It was a weird truth to have to swallow, but there wasn't very much I'd be able to do about it. I had to figure out what to do in this predicament, had to survive. I knew a bit more about the forest now, but within that knowledge came a lot of concerns. Pokemon were avoiding me. It didn't make my job any easier, as I wandered clueless through a lot of questions and concerns without any answers, but I couldn't well talk to people, either. Pokemon Rangers were definitely looking for me, and they had every reason to. I was a menace who had molested two girls now, hypnotized them and used their bodies for my own wicked needs.</p><p>And as those thoughts hit me, I felt way better about it than I should have.</p><p>I needed a real game plan. Organization. Ideas. A step by step outline for me to follow and execute so that I could improve my situation.</p><p>Never mind, I didn't have that kind of time. I took a step forward, looking around and shouting as loudly as I could, "Someone fucking help me!" It felt like the next best thing, probably. Not a good thing, but enough of one to make get me where I needed to be. "Come on, someone's got to be willing to talk to me. Pokemon, human. I don't care. You can be slime mould and as long as you're willing to shake your fuzz in my general direction, I'd be pretty moved right now. It doesn't take a lot to make me cry."</p><p>For some insane reason, that sort of worked. An Audino peered up from the brush, and waved me toward it with a hand. It was a surprise, but one I had to take. I didn't have a prayer of arguing against any help I could get right now, and as it turned around and started to lead me off, I followed it, hoping it wasn't a trap. It could have been a trap. There could have been a ranger on the other side of the tree line, could have been some big, nasty carnivore that--</p><p>Wait, did Pokemon eat other Pokemon? It sucked being one and having no fucking idea, but surely there meat had to come from somewhere, and there were no other animals. It wasn't a comforting thought as I walked forward. "It's okay, you're bigger than them," I told myself. "If anything, you can eat them. Open your big mouth wide and just swallow a Pidove fucking whole." Naturally, at that moment I noticed the Pidove over me, staring from his branch just a bit too close to my reach for its comfort. "I-I didn't mean t--I was just talking hypothetically. I'm not going to eat--"</p><p>It flew off in a panic, and about ten other Pidove al left the trees around me, chirping with warning and panic. It was not a good feeling at all, and my head hung low as I continued forward. This was not my day. Yesterday hadn't been either, but all I could do was keep my chin up: it could always get worse, and I was probably on my way to finding out exactly how it would.</p><p>Audino led me through some more forest, to some fallen trees that formed a clumsy barrier. It was tough for me to squeeze through, and as I peered deeper, I noticed a cave entrance, and more importantly, noticed a whole lot of Pokemon. Different kinds of Pokemon, not more than one of any of them. An Espeon, a Sneasel, a Rattata. Pokemon that should not have been around if, as it should have been, this was Route 20, near Virbank City. It intrigued me further, and I stumbled forward. It wasn't a great feeling, but I did my best to roll with it, weird as it all fucking was. I walked into the cave without knowing what I was getting myself into.</p><p>The further in I drew, the darker it became, a steadily climbing darkness that would have bothered me, but my eyes adjusted quickly, and it seemed every other Pokemon moving in and out of it could, too. Night vision wasn't a great superpower, and this was a pretty shit package overall, but I followed, letting the smells of fruits grace my nose as I drew nearer. It was a lot to take in, and I received stares from a myriad of Pokemon all eyeing me warily. I tried to wave to one of them, only to notice that my pendulum was in that hand, and I promptly cut the motion off. I kept forgetting I was holding it; it seemed automatic, and any time I thought I'd dropped it, it'd just show up again. A cosmic mockery that at all times reminded me that I was a living danger to the agency of everyone around me.</p><p>Behind him was an underground garden, with a bunch of small trees coming up from the dirt. Or big bushes, maybe. Branchy things. The fruits dangling from the branches had clusters of periwinkle berries all stuck together, embraced in pockets of leaves that held them. I had never seen that kind of fruit, even in the rest of the forest, but here, it was a row of them. Jutting trunks from the ground formed a thick horseshoe's worth of bush coverage, lining the walls and keeping ample amounts of berries set. It only added to the weirdness of the Mr. Mime sitting in a meditative pose. Eerily still.  Too still.</p><p>If it didn't sound stupid, I would have assumed it was taxidermy. Do people do taxidermy of Pokemon? Fuck, that'd be creepy; I hope not. Eight-year-old me would weep at the sight of a dead Pikachu stuffed on a mantle.  On the other hand, fourteen-year-old me would have wanted that dead, stuffed Pikachu with devil horns and a tattered Slayer t-shirt thrown on top. At no age in my life have I ever possessed 'taste', just a progressively shifting collection of awful ways to continue my existence, and this new gig as a Hypno is the worst one yet.</p><p>But further complicating things was the way that a Lopunny and a Leavanny hung off of his sides. They were very much not still, hands upon his body and a passive fawning presence certainly not seeming like something they would have given a corpse, but the hell did I know? I just knew it made this extra weird.</p><p>"Are you alive?" I called out. Great introduction, me.</p><p>"Are any of us truly alive?" the Mr. Mime replied, but not in ways I was emotionally or mentally ready for. He didn't say it human-sounding words like I did. He made noises, and yet somehow, they articulated to me not only meaning, but specific meaning. A phrase. I understood it all. This wasn't exactly the linguistic breakthrough of the century, but it was still way more than I could handle, almost doing a double take as he opened his eyes.</p><p>"I can understand you!" I gasped.</p><p>"Woah, am I the first Pokemon you ever talked to or something?" His voice creaked into something that sounded old and airy. Distant. Like a slow-talking burnout fumbling his way through normal conversations and spacing out on each syllable. He opened his eyes wide and stared at me. "Of course you understand me. Unless you're on something absolutely God-given right now. Are you carrying the blessing of Arceus, and what have I got to do to get a hit?"</p><p>"What?" The first part of that was easy to answer, but everything else plunged me into a baffled realization I was probably in a weird spot of trouble now. "I--yeah, you are the first Pokemon I've ever spoken to. And I'm hoping you can help me? I stood in the forest and yelled for someone to help me, and an Audino led me here. I don't really know where I am."</p><p>"You are in the home of Sweet Groove. Sweet Groove's Sweet Grove." He motions around him. "Just take a sec and unwind, we're all friends here. You want a cornn berry?"</p><p>"Sweet Groove's Sweet Grove," I repeated, incredulous. "No, I'm fine." I regarded him without much idea what to think of his presence, but even if regular food was hitting the spot, I did not want to know what a Mr. Mime's cultivated berry crop tasted like.</p><p>"Your loss, man." He rose slowly up to his feet to look at me. "There's something funky about you. I dig it. If you want help, Sweet Groove is here to help you, man." He drew closer toward me, only for the two Pokemon beside him to rise. They hung off of his shoulders even as he drew a bit closer to mee, arm candy for this strange Pokemon. They didn't regard me, didn't look at me. They didn't look at much of anything. "This whole funky little grove we have going is a way to help. Lots of Pokemon around here got lost from their trainers or abandoned. We give them a home; too bad those rangers keep fucking up the crop."</p><p>This was getting too weird for me, but the Mr. Mime and his 'mysterious crop' were maybe the only shot I had at getting anything to work out. "I don't really need that kind of help. Look, this is going to sound crazy, but I used to be a human in another world, and I don't know where I am, but I need help to get back, and when I tried to approach somebody about it, I accidentally hypnotized them into sucking my dick."</p><p>"Nice," Sweet Groove replied, smiling bright. "I like you already."</p><p>"What? No, that's not what I wanted to do! Look, I'm trying to figure out what's going on so I can get back to normal. I yelled in the middle of the woods and an Audino brought me here." Fuck. This was only going to get worse. </p><p>"She's a real nice one for that. Mm, she give you a handy on the way in?" He snickered, and before he could say anything more, the Leavanny on his arm dropped to her knees, without warning diving in and going for his dick. It was hard for me not to stare right at the scene, as the Pokemon just gobbled his cock down without warning, and Sweet Groove made the silliest, most cartoonish faces of outrageous pleasure as she sucked him off. "Oh ho! Hungry thing, aren't you? Someone must want some extra berries today."</p><p>"Are you hearing anything I've said since arriving?" It was fitting that the one person willing to help me turned out to be such an unhelpful weirdo. Just my fucking luck.</p><p>"Yeah dude, I did. You used to be human. Which is sick, I used to be a human too." His hand grasped the back of Leavanny's head as he thrust carelessly forward.</p><p>"Wait, really?"</p><p>"Yeah dude, I only got here and turned into a Pokemon to hide from the draft."</p><p>"The draft? From the Vietnam war?" If he was from my world, that was going to make this a lot easier.</p><p>"Viet who?' he asked. Well fuck, never mind then.</p><p>"What war?"</p><p>I was losing his attention. He looked down at Leavanny as she serviced him, before the Lopunny on his side pulled him into a kiss.</p><p>So I asked again. "'What war?"</p><p>"War?"</p><p>"You just said there was a draft you were hiding from."</p><p>"Yeah I guess there is a bit of a draft in here today. Crazy."</p><p>If this was a punishment from some divine power, I probably deserved it. I wasn't going to argue that idea for a second. But I desperately needed some way out of this that wasn't a complete waste of time, and I needed it soon. Incredulous, frustrated, and without a shred of sense to spare me the growing panics and frustrations that built up inside me, I tried to redirect the conversation. "So what is this place?"</p><p>"This is Sweet Groove's Sweet Grove," he said. "Welcome, friend. We have good crop, we have more ladies than we do guys, and we have all the free love in the world."</p><p>"Yeah, I can see that free love." Leavanny's noisy, sloppy blowjob on a Mr. Mime who continued to make the stupidest faces as he got fellated brought on a lot of conflicting and baffled responses from me. Nothing about what I saw made sense, and the fact this weird, burnout stoner of a Mr. Mime, the head of some kind of weird drug crop sex commune of Pokemon, was my best shot at getting into a better position, made me wonder what I had done to deserve this fate.</p><p>The rape didn't count. That was after the punishment.</p><p>"But what is this place, exactly?" I finally asked. Sweet Groove wasn't saying anything, and I had things I need to get to.</p><p>"We're a place for Pokemon who aren't from around here to relax chill, vibe, and have a new life together. A lot of us were abandoned by our trainers and need a new place to belong. No crime in that, right?" His hips grew a bit more forward as he fucked Leavanny's mouth, as if nothing at all was weird or inappropriate about doing so while carrying on a conversation. "The Rangers sure think it's a crime. Cops, man. We've got a good life out here, but we can't get these berries set up anywhere without those two narcs cutting them down. So, if you want help, our arms are open."</p><p>"And what if I want help that involves keeping hold of all my brain cells?" Even for as carnal a creature as I had become, the incredulous reality of what I was faced with had no appeal to me. A weird sex commune of misfit Pokemon sure seemed nice enough. But it wasn't getting me home, and home was still my goal. Or maybe it was all just too allegedly consensual for me; that wasn't a nice thought, but a factor I couldn't eliminate outright.</p><p>"It's fine, not everyone is groovy enough for this scene. If you want some brotherhood, I've got some goods for you. You'll need to do me some good shit though. I need something dealt with."</p><p>"Name it." Bargaining. I could deal with bargaining.</p><p>"There's two squares around here we need to deal with. Some new chick named Solana's the head Ranger, then there's Bret under her. If you can hypnotize her into accepting our crops and firing Bret, I'll owe you a big one." His hips hastened the pace, Leavanny choking on his dick as he pushed her to the edge, and then with a hard pull back, erupted all over her face, groaning, "Groovy," as he blew his load.</p><p>"That sounds simple enough, but can't you hypnotize them?"</p><p>Sweet Groove laughed. "Nah, man. I lost that memory a long time ago. Did too many technical machines in those days, if you dig."</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>Ignoring my flat response, he continued, "If you can get Solana to loosen up a bit and let her hair down, even better. Bret? I just think he's cramping everyone's style, we've got to get rid of him."</p><p>"I think I can do that. We have a deal, then. It'll get the rangers off of my back, but I'll need your help to keep one of them away. Can you guys keep Bret occupied while I get in there to deal with Solana?'</p><p>"That's a steep ask. You want us to jam with that lame dude?"</p><p>"It'll be the last time you ever have to see him again. I'll get her to write up a dismissal letter, and maybe one of yours can run over to deliver it to him. Then you can watch him read it in real time."</p><p>"Cold! But I like the way you think. Let's do it."<br/>********************************<br/>On practical levels, I didn't know that Sweet Groove really had anything that was going to help me out of my predicament. For one, he was just a Pokemon. For two, he was a fucking idiot. But he was the best ally I had in that moment, and even just scouting out the ranger outpost with some of his crew beside me made the other wild Pokemon more relaxed around me. I just made sure to avoid any comments about eating a Pidove while I walked. That seemed like a smart way to head off any deeper problems.</p><p>Audino did in fact try to give me a handjob once I left the cave. It was fitting I was teaming up with a burnout's sex cult here, and Sweet Groove didn't come off like an immediately awful presence or anything, but it didn't matter; I wanted as little to do with him as I could get away with, but he was still maybe the most useful friend ally for me right now. That said more about how fucked I was than anything, but I'd take it. It'd take just about anything at this point that might benefit me at all.</p><p>The ranger outpost was a modest box of a building. It was for utility more than anything; big signs around the place had tips for wilderness travel and numbers to call, and the biggest sign of them all was a map of the area, reaching in every direction from Floccesy Town in the west to Virbank City in the east. I wanted to peer in on it and figure out exactly how my plan was to proceed; I'd need a lot of things to go right if I wanted this to work out, but my hopes were at least concrete as I hatched my plan.</p><p>Bret was the one who had caught me the night before. I recognized his face immediately, and that gave me reason enough to want to get rid of him, given that I hadn't gotten my dick wet since I got interrupted, and an antsy frustration bubbled inside of me at the thought. I did my best to bury it, and I kept from accepting Audino's offers out of a feeling that it wasn't really what I needed, wasn't going to 'hit the spot'. The thought remained a nagging worry over my head as I scoped my plan out further; whatever I could accomplish by executing this wasn't going to directly fix anything, and I was still a bloated creep fumbling through the wilderness completely unrepentant in his sexual pursuits.</p><p>But of humans, because apparently other Pokemon weren't 'good enough'.</p><p>I finally cooked up the solid extent of my plan, thanks to information I got from Pokemon nearby who saw the rangers come and go. One was always stationed inside of the outpost at any given time, and patrols were alternated. This wasn't a dangerous or perilous enough route to really need more than that. It suited my needs just fine. Bret did late night rounds, so when he left, it was prime time to pounce on Solana. Another perfect situation I was getting a tighter idea by the second of what I'd need to do. Sweet Grove and his Pokemon would form distractions if need be, or even just watch the door and keep Bret out, while I got in there, made Solana do what I needed done, and then fuck off.</p><p>At night, we executed my plan. Sweet Groove brought out some of his cornn berry trees to plant aggressively down into the soil, and the Pokemon who were around my immediate area were all thankfully a little more capable and ready than that burnout was. Bret headed out on patrols, with Solana standing in the opening door to see him off, and that was the moment the plan immediately went sideways. I hadn't actually seen Solana yet, and had no real mental image of what she'd look like at all. She was cuter than I was ready for, though. Tight socks and tight shorts only added to her pretty face, and I felt a rumble in both my stomach and my groin as I watched from the bushes.</p><p>No. Not now. Come on. Really?</p><p>Once Bret was out of sight and the Lopunny off in the distance gave me the signal, I started to creep in toward the building, fully aware that I was about to cross a line. Some predatory, hungry part of me just accepted it, and I knew without trying that fighting it wasn't an option. It just wouldn't be; I could either give in to my hungers, or I could black out, then wake up covered in blood with nothing left in the fridge and a hundred texts. I just knew there was no winning move here, so I had to go with the one that kept me in control.</p><p>I let Solana go back inside and waited to call my shot; it was ap precarious situation now, and I wanted to be ready for it as I held firm, even though the arousal was there. As I emerged from the bush, I felt purpose, and I realized that in some fucked up way, being horny made me better at executing the plan. Instead of clouding my thoughts, I had a sharper idea of what I was trying to do, as predatory instincts kicked in and the promise of getting some pushed me to be better at delving forward. It wasn't a thought I welcomed, but if it got this done, I'd take it.</p><p>It was a bold plan that had someone walk in through the front door. My big, clumsy hand grabbed the knob and turned it with an almost too-normal steadiness; this still didn't make a shred of sense to me, but I felt confident in my push, advancing readily inside and peering around. There were computers, and I realized that maybe invading this place was going to be better for my attempt to steady my thoughts than I'd first thought. </p><p>I threw up a very meek and panicked voice to play my part and draw attention. "Ranger? I need some help, please, is anyone in here? Please, help me." And that was true; I did need help. Playing the part of a desperate person in a place they didn't belong came trivially easily to me, given the circumstances.</p><p>It bought me the distraction I needed, a valuable way of making Solana turn around with an earnest concern for some poor, helpless traveler she could assist. She was close to me, turning around in sudden panic and worry. "What's wro--" The emotional whiplash bought me a second of response, as I closed the distance between us, raising up my hand and raising the pendulum, letting it dangle in front of her and offer up the chance before me. In her confusion, all Solana could spit out was, "You're the..." before she relaxed and slowed, eyes glazing over as the hypnotic calming washed over her.</p><p>"Yeah, it's me," I said. "I'm the ass hole who's ruining everything." With a beleaguered sigh, I held her in place, swaying the pendulum and watching her melt under the weight and pressure of what I had in mind for her. She didn't fight it. "Get on your knees." Solana sank down, and I knew this was going to be confused and bizarre rush of feelings that we were both going to 'learn' from, as we opened up to this mess together. I grabbed hold of my cock, which rapidly hardened at the sight of Solana on her knees in front of me, and I prepared myself for this utter insanity, commanding, "Suck on it."</p><p>Solana didn't hesitate. With a sloppy shove forward, she took my cock right into her mouth, and I held firm under the excitement now of feeling her go. Immediately, my aching appetite rumbled, a sickly-sweet delight washing across my body. Solana was under my control and acting to pleasure me, and in this strange state of mind that was the only thing I needed, a burning and certain rush of hungers and desires driving me to want more of her, validating my concerns that the real sustenance that this body needed was sexual violation. What the hell was I supposed to do with that except live it?</p><p>With sloppy devotion, Solana pushed right down my dick, showing utter reverence and adoration for me with every action she took, outrageously hazy and strange as this mess was. Her mouth was so hot, so wet, and the deeper I thrust into it, the more satisfied I became, feeling my oversized cock to her and finding that the warmth and unrestrained joy of letting go was utter ecstasy. I needed this, and the more I got of her, the less I felt like all this hand-wringing and concern was worth a damn thing. I kept pushing and using her, loving the swells of ecstasy that came with this mess, and I knew that the decision to keep going was absolute.</p><p>"Watch the pendulum and listen closely," I said, starting to push deeper into this. I didn't know for sure if this would actually hypnotize her, but her glassy eyes at least followed the sway of the coin just fine. "You don't have any problemist the cornn berries being planted all over the area. They look nice, they add something to the atmosphere. Do you understand?'</p><p>She nodded, but as she pushed forward to throat my cock, maybe that was more about how much the building pressures ate away at her thoughts. Gagging on Something about the sound of a pretty, blue-haired woman gagging on my cock just felt right, and my abuse of my powers only fell deeper. Her hands grasped my thighs for support as she jerked her head in broader motions, revering my cock further, pushing on to satisfy every strange and hopeless need that I couldn't begin to understand at all, but which was oddly intoxicating. I kept it going, feeling like this was the path forward, the right way to get things done.</p><p>"In addition to the berries, you're going to fire Bret. He's a fuck-up. He can't even catch a creepy forest rapist, and he's failed so hard that now you're getting your mouth raped by him. That’s his fault. Bret deserves to be fired, and you're not going to seek any replacement for him." Weaponizing my own misdeeds against Bret weas another one of those steps I wouldn't come back from, punishing a man for failing to stop me from committing crimes by having him booted from his job at the request of a strange cult leader. I was the baddies.</p><p>Moans of approval and understanding followed. Solana kept scarfing down more of my cock, choking harder on it as she pushed deeper into a pleasure and a heat as strong as could be. It was amazing how readily the mind control did its work on her, but Solana's sloppy, forward attention to my cock was completely overwhelming. Incredible pleasure made my groans louder and more obnoxious as she slobbered all over my dick and completely lost herself to this shameless pressure, a forward attention as strong and as hot as could be. The raw sensations kept coming, kept swelling, and my throbbing cock felt all too ready to blow, giving up everything to the utter heat that couldn't be helped.</p><p>I came right down Solana's throat, groaning in reckless, fierce excitement, a pleasure as strong and as hot as could be, my head rolling back and the wicked rush of utter satisfaction hitting me right on. I couldn't help it and the molten relief washing over me was absolute joy, a bliss and a strength too potent to be able to fight. I let loose a would gasp of shaky ecstasy, head rolling back as I made sure to loose every drop, staring down at her as she met my gaze, swallowing down every drop of my cum. She did it without question, shivering and twisting under the need as she looked up at me.</p><p>I drew my cock back. The thick, slimy shaft hung low from the sheer weight of it less than from any way it was flaccid, and she stared up at me, drool dripping down her chin. "How may I serve you next?" she asked me, voice light and distant. Solana’s needs and the shaky, quivers of heat rushing across her only further showed off the sorry state she was in now.</p><p>This was my chance, but as I looked around, I didn't know for sure what I wanted to do next. I felt my libido sated a bit, and I sure could fuck again, but I had a bit more clarity now; it was time for the plan. "Uh. You have a shower anywhere?'</p><p>"Yes, just behind there. Shall I wash you?"</p><p>"No! No, just..." I groaned, drawing back and trying to think this through. "Fire Bret. I want you to write a termination letter to him, and I want you to take whatever official path needs to be taken to give him the boot, too. That's what's most important right now, understood?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Good." I groaned and stumbled off in the direction Solana pointed so I could clean myself off and take a moment to resume even the faintest shred of normalcy for a little bit. It wasn't going to be much, but it was enough for me to not care; I needed any relief and relaxation I could fucking get, and a hot shower might root me in something normal again so I could think out my plan a little better.<br/>**************************<br/>"Solana, open up!" The banging at the door was noisy for a few reasons, the physical struggle outside keeping everything from functioning right. "Solana!" Bret was outside, but so were a bunch of Sweet Groove's Pokemon, forming a barricade at the door to keep him from coming in.</p><p>"Go away, you're fired!" Solana shrieked, bent forward at the knee with her eyes trained on my coin, drool dripping down her chin while I hammered into her from behind. Freshly cleaned and ready to fuck like a machine, I had pumped her full of so much cum that it ran down her thighs, a dripping and indecent spectacle showing off just how thoroughly she had been taken to the limit and pushed into a state of utter surrender, and I wanted more if it. "You couldn't stop the Hypno, and you're done now!"</p><p>Coming up at a side window, Bret stared in and tried to bang away. He yelled about how she was being tricked and how she had to fight me off, but Solana didn't do anything. "This isn't right! He's controlling you, snap out of it." I gave him a wave and a smirk as I kept fucking away, working harder at her. The hand that waved came down across Solana’s butt just as readily, making her howl as I threw myself into this as hard as I could. I was good at this, and it was one hell of a thing to be 'good' at, but it felt so vindicating and so satisfying that I Just didn't care. This was my only way to keep myself in place and keep my thoughts tight, and I worked to satisfy every wicked indulgence with the most thorough and depraved intent.</p><p>A Lucario and Throh came up from behind Bret, grabbing him and dragging him off kicking and screaming, as Solana's moans grew hastier and I threw myself harder into this reckless, passionate indulgence. He had been delivered a letter explaining he had been fired, and Solana had already brought the hammer down on the official front, explaining the Hypno rapist on the prowl in the region and how Bret had repeatedly failed to catch him at all, deeming him unfit and perhaps 'complicit'.</p><p>"Are you satisfied with what I did? I followed your orders perfectly," she whined. Every slam back against my lap came on louder and harder, Solana pushing with drunken ecstasy to continue her needs and keep up this feral, shameless pace.</p><p>"You did amazingly, and you can consider this your reward," I groaned, slamming one last time into her snug hole and filling it up with my cum. Another reckless gush of sunk into her already full and overflowing womb was just the ticket, and shrieks of mad ecstasy had her so shameless and needy and completely incapable of holding herself together that it was hard not to feel great about it all; she gave up fully, lost to the tides of hopeless want and a lust that I could ride out with utter delight.</p><p>As I finished inside of her, her computer chirped with the sound of a new email, and I pulled out of her, fumbling over to it to see what it was. I was curious; if there was some replacement coming, I'd need to know and be ready to high tail it out of there, but more than that, the computer was my only possible link at finding some way to contact somebody out there, somewhere, and get out of here.</p><p>There was a lot of official talk in here, but there was also a very intriguing opportunity. "The idea of an invasive Pokemon species that is almost never seen in the region preying on travelers seems like a problem we need to strike at quickly. Due to the high risk of this situation and a lack of available rangers for assignment who we feel can handle these risks, we would like to seek help from the outside. We can pursue aid from the Elite Four; both Shauntal and Grimsley are specialists in types that would strongly counteract a psychic predator. Should either be willing to help, do you have a preference for who we send?'</p><p>Shauntal.</p><p>Just seeing that name in text, seeing a video game character spoken of like a real person, was a lot to take in. The mere thought of her showing up made my cock twitch to life in rapid excitement; the idea suddenly hit me that maybe my ticket out of here was to hitch a ride on a big trainer with access to resources and hope that I could get more help from there. Like a remora. Or I guess a Remoraid? Shit, was I going to have to find Pokemon parallels to any animal I could think of just to not sound like a fumbling lunatic?</p><p>Sure, Grimsley was a choice too, but he also super wasn't. I was thinking with my dick as I prepared to type up a response myself, knowing exactly who I wanted called over here to visit, and how well this was all going to go.</p><p>"zip tghnghjink ?sasuntkal weewssouikl,dx  b e  gests requioped ftor thius prtotl berem&gt;"</p><p>I stared back up at my words. They were nonsense. My sausage fingers were too big to hit the keys with any real grace or precision.</p><p>Looking back over my shoulder, to see the ranger lying with my cum dripping out of her, I was extra thankful I had someone ready to help. "Solana, I need you to come write an email for me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>